Autobot Starscream
by nobleboivin
Summary: Diverges from Prime season 2 and features characters from other continuities. When Starscream is found badly injured and wants to be an Autobot. But why? What happened to the once evil seeker? Mention of Windblade/Starscream and eventual Starscream/Arcee. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Autobot Starscream

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers, only OC's.

Chapter 1

Starscream onlines his optics and finds himself in an unfamiliar location, however given the equipment he sees and the fact he sees Arcee standing guard, Starscream knows he's with the Autobots.

The silver seeker wonders how he got here and thinks back. That's right, Airachnid got Starscream the codes to hack Megatron's CPU. As a result Starscream learned that Megatron had ordered the murder of his spark mate, Windblade and had Makeshift make it look like Cliffjumper was the killer. Starscream suffered the mild effects of losing a sparkmate, damage to the spark and loss of sanity. Megatron had also ordered destruction of Starscream's home, the city of Vos and blamed it on the Autobots just to gain the support of the Seekers. Sure the seeker wanted to get back at Megatron for killing his brothers but this knowledge had broken the seeker to the core.

Because of this new knowledge, Starscream went on a killing spree on board the Nemesis. Starscream didn't care if he was killed or not, he wanted revenge against Megatron. However, Megatron was too strong for the seeker and the warlord gave the seeker the worst beating he's ever had and left him for dead in the desert. As Starscream laid there he begun to look back. For centuries he turned into a cold murderous mech and treated the Autobots the same way he thought they treated his kind and the love of his life but it was all a lie. Starscream hopes he off lines but he also hopes the Autobots find him so they can hack his processor to learn everything he knows. If he does live though, Starscream hopes he can join the Autobot ranks. If not he's willing to spend the rest of his days in the brig or be executed for war crimes.

Starscream just stares at the ceiling as he hears a couple of footsteps.

"I see our patient is awake." Ratchet says as he approaches Starscream.

"Great, still don't get why we just didn't let him offline." Arcee says.

"Prime's orders. Besides he could be of some use to us."

"Sure and then he stabs us in the back once he gains our trust."

Ratchet ignores the angry femme. He starts scanning the seeker.

"I wish to speak to Prime." Starscream says.

"In all due time. You've sustained heavy damages. There's some parts I won't be able to replace due to lack of supplies…" Ratchet says.

"I can get you supplies. There is a ship I found. The Harbinger. Right now there's a squad of Vehicons guarding it but you should be able to take them out."

"We'll verify that but why are you telling us this? What's your endgame?" Arcee demands.

"No endgame. I'll explain everything once I speak to Prime."

"How about you tell me and I'll relay it to the Prime."

"Fine. You want information, I'll give you some information. Before the war Megatron had Makeshift disguise as Cliffjumper and was ordered to kill my sparkmate, Windblade. That's why I killed Cliffjumper. Not because of the fact I'm a con. Not because of the fact I'm insane but because I was led to believe that he kidnapped, tortured, and killed my sparkmate."

Arcee pauses as she stares at him in horror. On the one hand the person responsible for her partner's death is right in front of her. But on the other hand Cliffjumper was only killed because Starscream was led to believe that he murdered one of the Cityspeakers. Cityspeakers are Transformers with the natural ability to commune with dormant Metrotitans. The Cityspeakers where like the human oracles and killing one was punishable by death.

"Arcee don't even think about shooting him and go get Prime now." Ratchet orders.

Arcee quickly leaves the room. She finds Optimus in his office working on some datapads.

"Sir." Arcee says.

Optimus looks up and notices the sad look on his stealth fighter.

"Arcee what's wrong?" Optimus asks.

"Starscream is awake. He's requesting to speak to you" Arcee replies.

"Then I'll talk to him but that isn't what's troubling you is it? What did he say?"

"Starscream claimed that Megatron had Makeshift disguise as Cliffjumper to kill a City Speaker. Only this City Speaker was Starscream's sparkmate."

"I had heard about the death of one of the City Speakers during the beginning of the war. Cliffjumper was a suspect but he had a solid alibi. If what Starscream said is true then it goes with reports that Megatron was trying to force all of the seekers to his side." Optimus replies.

"Starscream truly believed that Cliffjumper was the killer. It's why he killed him." Arcee sniffles.

Optimus gets up off his chair and hugs the smaller femme.

"I want to kill him but…" Arcee says sadly.

"It's hard. The punishment for killing a city speaker was death and losing a sparkmate can cause insanity in some." Optimus reminds the blue femme.

"So what do we do?"

"For right now we go and talk to him and see what he wants."

The two head down to the med bay. They see Ratchet adjusting the bed for the seeker.

"Alright Starscream I brought Optimus. Start spilling." Arcee says as she compartmentalizes her emotions.

"I have information for you, Prime." Starscream says.

"I wouldn't doubt it. But, what are you hoping to get out of this aside from the fact we saved your life." Optimus wonders.

"Nothing. Hell, keep me prisoner for all I care. Everything I've been led to believe is all a lie."

"A lie? How so?" Optimus asks.

"At the beginning of the war, Seekers were neutral to the war. I kept it that way for my sparkmate's sake. Around that time my sparkmate, Windblade, was murdered by Makeshift who was in Cliffjumper's disguise."

"Arcee was just telling me that. My condolences."

"Thank you but I don't deserve your pity." Starscream pauses and looks at an energon cube.

Ratchet gives the seeker a drink of Energon.

"Thank you." Starscream says. "After Windblade's death, Vos was destroyed by who I believed to be the Autobots." Starscream explains.

"We heard that as well. I would never allow such a thing but there were rogue factions that called themselves Autobots just so they wouldn't be considered a con." Optimus points out.

"That's what I had thought at first but then I saw a picture of you leading the attack."

"I wasn't there the day Vos was destroyed."

"I know that now. Airachnid recently gave me access to Megatron's databanks. How she did, I don't want to know but she did. Through that I learned the truth. Megatron ordered Windblade's death. He also ordered the destruction of Vos. To accomplish that, he had many Decepticons posse as Autobots. The sole purpose was to secure my allegiance as well as the allegiance of the seekers. While many Seekers did go to Megatron's side, I became withdrawn. My brothers and I went to the Trypticon space station. It was then that I finally joined the cons when Megatron threatened to kill my brothers and me." Starscream explains.

"And then shortly later he killed your brothers which drove you even more insane or so the reports say." Ratchet states.

"Correct. It's when I decided to kill Megatron. However, after learning the truth I went into a fury. I killed several Vehicons, attacked several of the officers and tried to attack Megatron. I am no longer a Decepticon because of the truth I learned and the fact I tried to kill Megatron. I am willing to be your prisoner."

"I'm not sure if he's telling the truth or not. This could be a trap." Ratchet states.

"Still it does explain why many Autobots were blamed for things even though they had solid alibies." Optimus points out. "Starscream, while what you said did verify a few things, that doesn't necessarily help us now."

"I'm aware but I wanted to tell you why I'm doing what I'm doing." Starscream assures Optimus. "I know the location of two hidden Cybertronian ships that are of use to you. I also know the location of several energon mines that not even Megatron is aware of but I'm aware because I kept them hidden in case of an emergency. One vessel I know there is a detachment of Vehicons that are there. The other vessel and the energon mines, I'm not sure. If they are vehicons there than it is most likely Soundwave's doing. The locations are downloaded into my processor." Starscream explains.

"We'll look into it Starscream. In the meantime, you will be confined to med bay until you recover. Once recovered you will be brought down to the brig."

"I understand. However, before you leave. I have a request to make as well."

"Figures." Arcee mutters.

"I wish to be an Autobot to repent and make up for my crimes." Starscream says.

"I will consider it." Optimus says.

"Optimus you aren't serious?" Ratchet asks.

Optimus gives Ratchet a look as he and Arcee leave med bay. Ratchet understands the look. It means stay on Starscream's good side for now.

"I don't care what he says. I still don't trust him." Arcee states.

"I agree. For all we know this could be a trap. We'll have to keep an eye on him. In the meantime, let's check his memory and see about those locations and anything else we can find" Optimus says.

"Yes sir."

The two head to the main computer where a copy of Starscream's processor has been loaded into. Raf works on decrypting it.

"Raf?" Optimus asks.

"Just about have it Optimus." Raf promises.

"Take a break Raf."

"But I almost have it."

"Go take a break and be a sparkling. It's been a while since I did computer work anyway." Optimus says.

"Okay."

Raf runs off to join Miko with some videogames. Optimus plugs a cable into the computer and works on finishing decrypting the copy.

Meanwhile on the Nemesis, Airachnid yells in pain as she's tossed to the floor. She groans as she gets to her feet.

"Lord Megatron I didn't do what I did to hurt you. Honest. I did it to prove my loyalty to you. That seeker has always had it out for you." Airachnid says defensively.

"There are few remaining Seekers Airachnid. I was hoping to tell Starscream the truth until after the Autobots were dead once and for all and he was too weak to do anything." Megatron growls.

"She does have a point though, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing states.

Megatron gives Dreadwing a warning look.

"Think about it. Starscream constantly tries to kill you. Last week he even tried to poison you which makes the millionth time he's tried to do so." Dreadwing states.

"Can you really blame the mech though? I mean after everything our liege has done to Starscream it's no wonder Starscream is the way he is." Knock Out states.

"You both have points but Starscream had his uses. There where little things he did that made his command efficient." Megatron states.

"Then I shall take Starscream's place and be a better second in command then he ever was." Dreadwing promises.

"What about Soundwave? He's the third in command. Wouldn't he want to be the SIC?" Knock Out wonders.

Soundwave looks at Knock Out and then flips him off. Knock Out rolls his optics.

"He loves his position and Airachnid, seeing you wanted to be the SIC so badly you will be the SIC. But mark my words. One mistake and you will wish Starscream was still here." Megatron warns.

"Yes sir." Airachnid gulps.

Megatron storms off to his quarters. Dreadwing sends her a glare and storms to his quarters as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Autobot Starscream

Disclaimer: Don't own transformers, only OC's.

Chapter 2

Spacelady2012: Thanks

A/N: Fixed some grammar errors in the previous chapter.

An Earth hour later, Optimus manages to hack Starscream's encryptions. It wasn't a case of him being rusty or not knowing what he was doing. Optimus has worked on thousands of encryptions before. What took Optimus so long is that Starscream had so many encryptions on his processor that Shockwave himself would find it illogical.

Ratchet walks over to Optimus.

"How's our guest?" Optimus asks.

"Resting. Bulkhead is now standing guard." Ratchet replies.

"I'm surprised Arcee hasn't killed Starscream yet since Starscream revealed his role in Cliffjumper's death."

"I'm surprised as well." Ratchet states. "So how come you didn't want me to use the cortical psychic patch or preform mnemosurgery?"

"Didn't want to risk you getting either compromised or trapped inside Starscream's mind. Remember what happened to Bumblebee?" Optimus points out.

"True."

"Starscream had so many encryptions on his processor that it's not even funny. I'm also surprised that there's no virus's like what you would normally find." Optimus explains. "As for what he said it's all true." Optimus adds.

"Good. So we'll just have to deal with the cons." Ratchet points out.

"Agreed and from the sounds of it, Megatron won't want Starscream back. Even if he did, I doubt Starscream would want to go back. In the meantime, we'll gradually introduce Starscream to Autobot life and see how it goes. His brig cell will be his room. I'll leave you in charge of modifying the brig seeing as you know more about Seeker programming than I do. In the meantime I'll inform agent Fowler."

"Sounds good. I'll get started on it right away."

"Good, in the meantime I'll figure out how to explain this to Fowler." Optimus states.

Ratchet nods and heads down to the brig. In the Med Bay, Bulkhead stares down at his charge in the door way. Miko gives him puppy eyes.

"Please Bulkhead. I just want to take some pics of Starscream and annoy the hell out of him." Miko whines.

"No Miko. He's been through enough as it is." Bulkhead states. Bulkhead had already explained the situation with Starscream to the children.

"Just let the fleshling in already so she can get it out of her system." Starscream tells Bulkhead.

"See even Screamer is fine with that."

Starscream pauses. It's been centuries since he last heard that nickname. It's the nickname his brothers used to call him.

"I think Ratchet would kill me if I did that." Bulkhead says. "But if I supervise you it should be okay."

"Thanks Bulky, you're the best." Miko exclaims and hugs her friend's leg.

Bulkhead picks up Miko in his left servo and walks towards Starscream. They notice Starscream staring off in the distance.

"Starscream?" Bulkhead asks.

Starscream snaps out of his daze.

"Sorry, been centuries since someone called me screamer. Made me think of my brothers." Starscream explains.

"You have brothers?" Miko asks.

"Had, Megatron killed them in front of me."

"I heard about that. Also heard about your sparkmate. My condolences." Bulkhead says.

"Thank you."

"He's being unusually polite." Miko points out. "Should we be concerned?"

"Some of that was Decepticon programming. I ripped it out of me earlier. The software mods that increase aggression and other effects to make us…. Them, better warriors." Starscream explains.

"You need mods just to be a pain in the ass?" Miko asks.

"No but it does help, sometimes."

"So if you're no longer a con what's going to happen?"

"Even though I was wrong in my beliefs I am still guilty of crimes. The Prime will act accordingly as he sees fit." Starscream answers.

"Ratchet is working on a room in our brig for you but from being around other fliers myself, I know for a fact being in a room all day is going to drive you insane." Bulkhead states.

"Why would he go insane?" Miko asks.

"It's in every flier's programming just like us grounders. Once in a while we have the need to drive. The only problem is that with Screamer here being in the brig…" Bulkhead says only to be interrupted.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Starscream shouts. A small part of him reminisces about his brothers. Skywarp used to call Starscream 'Screamer' all the time.

"Sorry, with Starscream here being in the brig he won't be able to fly for some time and the lack of flight could cause mental and physical problems."

"I have my battle computer I could always run simulations to pass the time."

"That's been deactivated for our safety."

"I see." Starscream says sadly." He was hoping the one thing that helps with stress wasn't disabled.

"But we are working on something for you in the meantime." Bulkhead replies.

Bulkhead hears Fowler shouting over the phone. He snickers.

"What the frag was that?" Starscream asks.

"Optimus informing Fowler that you're going to be with us for now on." Bulkhead answers.

"That's right you work with the humans don't you?"

"Yes so you'll have to get used to them."

"I suppose I can try it. There are some things that humans have made that are enjoyable." Starscream says and then pauses. "That sounded like the same human that…."

"That you tortured, yes. Yes he is." Bulkhead replies.

Starscream groans. He has the strong feeling that he's going to get an ear full or something not pleasant from this human.

Back in the main area, seconds earlier, Optimus finally got a hold of agent Fowler.

"Fowler I hope this isn't a bad time?" Optimus asks.

"When it comes to you guys it's either a bad time or worse." Fowler jokes. "So what's up?"

"Early this morning we found a badly damaged Starscream half dead in the desert. He apparently defected from the cons."

"Well that's good I hope."

"Yes on the one hand it is but on the other hand, the reasons for his defection and how we're going to treat him here are quite delicate in nature."

"Meaning?" Agent Fowler asks.

Optimus explains everything that Starscream had told him. After the explanation Fowler and Optimus stare eye to optic for several seconds.

"What?!" Fowler shouts loud enough that everyone on base hears him. "Please tell me you aren't serious. You know what he did to me."

"Yes I know what he did to you and countless others over the millennia. He is a war criminal, yes, but as of right now he's of use to us." Optimus explains.

"This smells like a trap Prime."

"It still is possible but so far everything Starscream has said has been confirmed. In the meantime I'll keep Starscream on a tight leash. You have my word."

"Better. I'll be on my way in a few hours." Fowler states.

"See you then." Optimus replies and hangs up.

He makes a mental note to see Ratchet later for a processor ache.


End file.
